When Bayou Boy Met River Girl
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Remy was in the X-men movies? (( Pg-13 for violence, language, inuendos and suggestive dialogue))
1. Chapter One: A Strange Welcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, but hey I can dream right? Anyway You know the drill this story does not reflect that of Marvel comics or any associations with X-men.  
  
Author's note: I did not make some of the characters exactly like the movie version, so it's just a little warning. Like Kitty and Amara from X-men evolution are in this story and Remy has an accent from the older version of the cartoon. Remy is 19 and Rogue is 18.  
  
A Strange Welcoming.  
  
Rogue sighed softly as she stepped inside the institution after taking a nice dip in the warm spa outside. She quirked a brow as she wrapped a towel around her two piece emerald bikini as she looked to the gossiping girls standing in the kitchen chatting up a storm about a new guy.  
  
" Who are we talkin' 'bout?" Rogue questioned with a hint of interest in her voice. " There is a boy here from Louisiana that just joined.he's real good looking." Kitty said with a grin upon her face. " Not to mention a great ass..I mean wow." Jubilee said with a blush. " And a great body in general." Amara added.  
  
Rogue sighed at the drool fest and laughed a bit.  
  
" Better looking then Bobby?" She asked slyly.  
  
" Way better." The girls said in unison.  
  
" Remy thank 'y petites for de' complimen'. Make Remy feel loved."  
  
The Cajun said as he stepped into the kitchen after completing his interview with Charles. He was dressed in a tight pair of wrangler jeans with a nice pair of brown shoes and a black button up shirt, which was tucked in. Around his waist was a black belt with an ordinary buckle. His shirt clung nicely to his perfectly defined body, showing off every beautiful detail he had. His face was quite handsome, his high cheek bones gave him a sharp but unique quality, his long auburn locks gave him that bad boy appeal but what oddly drew attention to him was the fact that he was wearing sunglasses at 6 p.m. at night.  
  
" Umm.ain't it a lil' dark to be wearin' them?" Rogue asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. " Suppose so, but Remy foun' dat if he take dem off den the femmes get scared."  
  
" Whatever." Rogue said softly, she decided not to push it though.  
  
Remy smirked as he looked to Rogue's slipping towel catching a glimpse of her two piece.  
  
" Quite a welcome Remy been getting'." He said appreciating the look.  
  
" See somethin' you like?" Rogue said coldly  
  
" Yeah but wha' ya gonna do 'bout dat?" Remy said teasingly.  
  
The Kitty stepped in to defend Remy.  
  
" Be nice Rogue." Kitty whined.  
  
" De name's Remy Lebeau.Gambit to de enemies." He said as he extended his hand out to each of the lovely ladies.  
  
Kitty and Amara shook his hand but Rogue did not.  
  
" Ah would if ah could but Ah'm glove less."  
  
Remy shrugged. " So dat don' mean Remy got germs. Come on, one lil shake."  
  
Rogue shook her head. " It ain't that, Ah cain't have human contact, it's part of mah powers." she said with a hint of bitterness.  
  
Remy smirked at this answer and took out a pair of biker gloves and slipped them on then offered his hand out to her once more.  
  
" Remy don' give up easily." He said softly.  
  
Rogue shook his hand gently and smiled at him blushing a bit. He was indeed attractive despite her cold behavior towards him, but she was involved.  
  
" If you'll excuse me Ah gotta go get changed." she said as she began to walk off. " See ya around Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy grinned from ear to ear, " Already got a pet name an' everything." He muttered.  
  
That night all was quiet in the institute since everyone had gone to bed including the newest member or it was thought. Remy sighed as he sat at the bottom of the staircase in total darkness, his sunglasses now removed allowing his crimson eyes to glow brightly in the dimly lit area. Rogue climbed out of bed and exited her room walking downstairs when she found herself facing a pair of demonic eyes staring back at her. She opened her mouth to scream but the pair of eyes moved closer and closer to her and now the creature had it'' hand over her mouth. 


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Devil in the Da...

" Told you dat if ah didn' wear dem den you would scream." he said softly. He then gently ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down whispering sweet French endearments to her.  
  
" R.emy." She said a bit shock. " De' one and only." he said with a small laugh. " So why are your eyes red and where's tha white?" she asked as she slowly began to calm herself and sat down upon a stair, Remy taking a seat beside her.  
  
" Remy's power is chargin' dead objects and makin' dem blow up..de read eyes are just kinetic energy...not gonna suck your soul out or nothin'."  
  
" So just what in tarnation are ya doin' down here anyway?" Rogue demanded.  
  
" Was talkin' to Storm..she jus' wen' to bed." He said as he looked to her with his glowing eyes once more .  
  
" So wha' your excuse Mah Chere."  
  
" Glass of watah." She answered slightly embarrassed.  
  
" You seein' anyone Mah Chere?" He asked with a playful tone to his voice.  
  
" Yeah.." " But.?" Remy prodded knowing that tone anywhere, something wasn't goin' right.  
  
" Lately he's been, standin' me up and has kinda shaken me off.Ah mean I should have known though since Mah powers an ' all."  
  
" Just what are your powers?" He prodded.  
  
" Ah cain't touch anybody or Ah'll absorb their thoughts, memories, life force and powers." she said with a cold tone.  
  
" So? That's not a bad thang necessarily Mon Chere." He said casually. " It jus' mean' you gotta get mor' creative."  
  
Rogue sighed softly and shook her head. " Ah wish it were dat shimple sugah.."  
  
Remy drew a card,charged it, and held it near her face so he could get a metter view of he; to his surprise a tear ran down her cheek. He gently wiped it away with his unoccupied hand and smiled.  
  
" Pretty girl like you shoul' neva' cry." Rogue just shook to him and shook her head. " Are you always like this?"  
  
Remy shrugged in confusion not understanding what Rogue was trying to imply. "Like what Chere?"  
  
Rogue sighed. " First of all you really shouldn't call me that and secondly I was referring to your attempt to charm me into a brainless wooing gal. Ah ain't like that."  
  
Remy smiled innocently. " Ey, Remy jus' tryin' to cheer you up.."  
  
Rogue sat in silence for a moment before she addressed him again.  
  
" Sorry swamprat.Ah know you are Ah just push away anyone dat's a threat of becomin' too close ta hurt meh."  
  
Remy sighed as the energy drained from the card as he placed it in her hand. " Well ol' Remy persistant so you non' get rid of him."  
  
" Rogue?" A voice questioned at the staircase which belonged to that of Bobby Drake.  
  
Remy looked up at him with his devilish eyes which sent him jumping back a few feet before calling out to her once more.  
  
" Yeah it's me sug, you ok?" She asked with a grin knowing Remy shocked him awake.  
  
Bobby rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. " Is that the new guy?" he asked with a hint of jelousy.  
  
" Yeah..Remy meet, Bobby, my beau."  
  
" Call me Gambit please." Remy said to Bobby as he rose to shake his hand.  
  
Bobby shook his hand freezing it slightly. Remy only smirked at this antic.  
  
( wee a love triangle is already developing.) 


	3. Chapter Three: A Date for a Date

Rogue sighed as she sat there upon a bench outside the Movies 24 and shook her head slowly.  
  
" Come on now the movie is gonna start in 3 minutes." she muttered to herself feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach.  
  
She watched a few of the other students buy their tickets and enter the theater but Rogue remained outside waiting for Bobby to show up.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed now and soon thirty. She sighed softly as she stood from the bench and began to head for the bustop.  
  
" Ah get the message.." She said with a tone of anger.  
  
" Get wha' message Chere?" Remy said as he snuck up behind her, Jubilee tagging along by his side.  
  
" Oh haih.." She said ina rather glum tone of voice.  
  
Jubs and Remy looked to her with concern.  
  
" What's wrong Rogue?" Jubilee asked softly  
  
" Bob..ah mean it's nothin.."  
  
" He stood you up Chere?" Remy asked in a soothing tone.  
  
" Yeah.again." Jubilee then grew quite curious as to how many times this had occurred recently. Before she could ask Remy shot her a look and growled slightly and shook his head.  
  
" Come on Chere.I agreed to take the petite to see de Matrix Revolutions.and since you' here it would be a waste if you didn' come.." He said with a charming tone along with a casual wink.  
  
Rogue sighed as she let the Cajun and the kid talk her into it and soon enough there she was sitting beside Remy who was sandwiched between the two girls.  
  
After the movie let out Jubilee caught a ride with a few friends, leaving the two southern rats together and alone in each other's company. Rogue had cheered up a bit but she still seemed slightly glum. Remy gently took her gloved hand and led her to his motorcycle and handed her a helmet.  
  
" All righ' Remy got a mission tonigh'."  
  
Rogue took the helmet and looked to him questionally. " An' what would dat be?" she asked in a sassy tone as she put it on assuming he was going to just head back to the institution since curfew was in thirty minutes.  
  
" Cheer de Chere up." He said as he sat upon his bike and put on his helmet then waited for her to get on.  
  
Rogue sat behind him gently wrapping her arms around his waistline, holding onto him tightly. He then started up the engine and drove off with her into the evening.  
  
' Bobby, you better watch it.' the Cajun thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter Four: Painting the Town Red

Remy pulled his bike up to a near by nightclub parked it. " The Chere up for dancin'? Or you 'Sippi rats still stuck doin' the two step." He asked as he removed his helmet.  
  
Rogue took hers off quickly and smirked. " Oh trust me Ah don' two step Sug, but Ah coud dance circles around you Bayou but."  
  
Remy smiled at this response as he took the keys out of the ignition and took her by the hand leading her to the club.  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion, Jubilee ran into Bobby.  
  
" Hey jerk, what's your excuse this time?!" She demanded  
  
Bobby sighed softly and lowered his head. " I deserved that, especially from Rogue but I can't tell you ok?" He said slightly aggitated.  
  
Jubilee just shook her head and walked off " Whatever heartbreaker."  
  
Now back to the club.  
  
" You call that dancin?!" Rogue said with a smirk as she watched Remy perform the white boy two step. He smirked and then really started to dance actually impressing Rogue for a moment. Rogue joined in showing him a few steps of her own .  
  
" Ahlrigh Cajun, you got skill." She said reluctantly.  
  
Remy laughed. " Tol' you Chere, Remy talented.but you Chere, you surprise me, I didn' know 'Sippi girls knew how to move like dat."  
  
Rogue smirked as she pretended to be flattered.  
  
After several songs Rogue and Remy stepped off the dance floor and headed for the bar area. The tender stopped by and smiled. " What'll it be kids?"  
  
" Ah'll have a water." Rogue said in a parched tone.  
  
" Same." Remy answered as the tender looked to him.  
  
" So why did you come to the institute?" Rogue asked as she toyed with her gloves.  
  
" Remy was havin' trouble wit' de powers." he answered softly, plus Stormy invited so Remy accepted the free ticket."  
  
" Why you here Chere? Besides the powers." Remy inquired.  
  
" Oh well, they helped me when Ah was in trouble and so since Ah couldn' go back home Ah just stayed with dem', they've become like a new family." She answered with a small blush.  
  
The tender placed their glasses infront of them and Remy handed over the cash. Rogue instantly gulped down her glass and sighed in relief. Remy then did the same.  
  
" So where to now Chere?" Remy asked.  
  
" Dunno.."  
  
" Hmm, well if you in a risky mood let Remy know."  
  
Rogue shrugged and smirked. " Ok whatcha got in mind."  
  
Remy only smiled as he took Rogue by the hand and lead her out of the club and back to the bike.  
  
Subways and Strangers  
  
Remy drove the two of them to the subway and bought them each a ticket. Remy smiled as he whispered into her ear then approached a man as they made their way to the train. Hhe bumped into him accidently, snatching his wallet from his inner jacket pocket without his notticing. Rogue was slightly shocked yet intrigued by the con art Remy just puilled so she followed behimd him and boarded the train.  
  
" How'd you do that?" Rogue asked softly.  
  
" Simple, see de target, create de distraction."  
  
Remy motioned over to an upper class male who was riding the train. He appeared to be dressed in a finely tailored armani suit with a black trenchcoat over it, which was odd since it was not raining or cold. " He's de perfect target." Remy whispered.  
  
Rogue approached the gentleman with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes not making eye contact with him. She pretended not to pay attention as she stumbled into him reaching into his jacket picket, pulling out his wallet then hid it in her own pocket. She also accidently grasped hold of something else in the process.a white feather. Rogue continued to walk on but the man gently placed a hand upon her shoulder gently turning her around.  
  
" Now then if you would be kind enough to return it to me." The man said with a smirk upon his face, He recognised the girl from pictures Charles sent of his newest recruits, yet he knew that his students knew nothing of him.  
  
" Ah don' know whatcha talkin' bout Mista.." Rogue tried to play it off.  
  
" My wallet..I felt you pull it out, as well as my feather Miss Rogue." He said slyly.  
  
She now jumped back and took a slightly defensive position Remy slowly waking up behind the guy. " Hey I'm no villian, I am a former student of Charles, he likes to keep me up to date. Now the reason why your little con failed is because you pulled one of these off...""he then reached into his coat and plucked a feather from his hidden wings.  
  
" Codename is Angel." He said as he opened his hand awaiting the return of his wallet.  
  
Rogue reluctantly handed it back and sighed.  
  
" I won't tell Charles." He said with a smile as he put it away.  
  
He then turned his attention to the Cajun " And you must be Remy."  
  
He nodded and smirked.  
  
" Keep the girl out of trouble, I heard Logan watches after her like a hawk, wouldn't want you to get torn to shreds because you were a bad example now would you?"  
  
Remy sighed and nodded, yet he liked this guy, he was lecturing yet he was very casual and easygoing.  
  
" Well this is my stop so I will see you two around." With that Angel or Warren as he was known to the rest of man, casually exited the stopped subway train.  
  
Busted  
  
It was a little after two am when Remy and Rogue returned home to the institute only to find an angry Wolverine waiting to welcome them.  
  
" Rogue go upstairs now!" Logan demanded. " The Kid and I need to have us a little chat."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard and remained stationary for a moment.  
  
" Look Logan, Remy found me waiting for Bobby, who stood me up so he decided to cheer me up by taking me out, if he gets punished then I will be punished as well."  
  
She then went up to her room and shut the door.  
  
" Look kid, I'm not opposed to you bein' around her, she doesn't have many friends but you better not make her stray from her path. She has worked too hard and too long to have some bad boy wanna be mess it all up. Got it?"  
  
Remy's eyes glowed slightly in anger. " Remy not de one hurtin' de Chere, ice boy is, as for Chere, Remy never do dat, he respect her and he always giv' her a choice.now den, can Remy go to bed? Been a long nigh"  
  
Logan walked off and remy headed off to bed shaking his head at the fatherlike figure. " Remy better watch out for dat one." 


	5. Chapter Five : Broken Hearts

The next morning Rogue walked into the kitchen wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants as she cooked herself some bacon and eggs. Bobby slowly stepped inside the room and sat down in a near by chair lookibg over to her anxiously.  
  
" Rogue." He said softly.  
  
" Yes?" She asked with a slight edge as she heard his voice.  
  
" I need to talk to you about us." He said with a sigh.  
  
" It's about Amara isn't it." she said coldly as she dished up her eggs and bacon onto a plate.  
  
" Yeah, I mean it's like I care for you but it has grown to be more of a brother and sister love for me." He said reluctanrly.  
  
" Is that why you stood me up?"  
  
" I was trying to figure out how I felt, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you by leading you on."  
  
" So this is it huh?" she asked sadly.  
  
" Yeah, I do still want to be close if you want to be."  
  
" Alright, I guess I can handle that." She said as she poured herself s glass of juice and grabbed a fork.  
  
Bobby then left the room to give her some space. Rogue managed to fight back her tears as she ate her breakfast, knowing that Bobby did the right thing. She had seen it coming she just didn't want to admit what she foreshadowed. After she finished her breakfast she cleared the table and went back to bed.  
  
As Logan passed Rogue's room he detected the scent of tears coming from inside. He gently knocked and awaited her to answer but none came.  
  
" Rogue? Are you alright?" He asked through the door.  
  
After a moment she finally answered in a slightly hurt voice. " I will be.please just go away."  
  
Logan sighed and respected her wishes leaving her alone. He could only guess a few things that occurred that caused her to fall into such a state. 


	6. Chapter Six: Recovering

Recovering  
  
After a few days of resting in bed and sulking Rogue finally emerged from her room, even paler then usual.  
  
" Well 'ello der' Chere." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Rogue turned to find herself staring into the eyes of the devilish Cajun.  
  
" Feelin' any better?" He asked softly. He had heard about the break up, while he felt sympathy for Rogue he felt slightly happy, now he had a chance to get close to her without frightful glances from her boyfriend.  
  
" Yeah ah guess."  
  
Jubilee and Piotr walked up behind Gambit.  
  
" We're going to the beach, you two should come, especially you Rogue!" Jubilee said with a smile upon her face. Kitty stepped out of her room over hearing this.  
  
" Can I come too?" She asked.  
  
Piotr nodded then looked back to Rogue and Remy. " So will you two be joining us?" He asked as Jubilee put on her puppy dog expression.  
  
" Ah'll righ." Rogue said softly. Remy grinned and nodded his head as Rogue stepped inside her room to go gets changed.  
  
After a few minutes the five teenagers met downstairs in the main entrance of the institution. There stood Rogue, dressed in her dark emerald string bikini while Remy wore a pair of black cargo trunks, exposing his washboard abs and muscular arms and back, not to mention his defined legs. Remy smirked at Rogue as she got an eyeful of his body.  
  
" Like whatcha see?" He asked playfully.  
  
Rogue blushed and looked away only to see Kitty eyeing a buff (not as in nude) Piotr, who appeared to be embarrassed by the attention from her. Jubilee looked to her friends and pouted. " Umm if you guys are done drooling over one another can we go?" She begged. With that the group headed out to the garage and borrowed Scott's Shelby and headed for the beach.  
  
After an hour drive the teens finally made it to the sandy shores. Rogue remained upon the land while Jubilee, Piotr and Kitty headed for the ocean. Remy yielded his pursuit of the water and walked back up to Rogue and reached out for her hand.  
  
" Come on!" He said with a sly grin. Rogue withdrew her hand before Gambit could even touch it.  
  
" Don't touch please." She said softly  
  
Remy sighed as he took out a pair of gloves and slipped them on, then proceeded to push her towards the water.  
  
" It's more roomy der' you won't have to worry about makin' contact. " he said as Rogue reluctantly stepped into the ocean.  
  
After playing in the water for about an hour the four kids wandered up to the volleyball net set up on the beach while Piotr went back to the car to retrieve the ball. Remy and Rogue were on one team and Kitty and Piotr on another. Jubilee had ventured off to work on her tan.  
  
Piotr returned with the ball and spiked it over the net; Rogue quickly bounced the ball back towards the other side. Kitty dived for it and missed, getting a mouthful of sand instead. Piotr laughed but helped her up and grinned. " Good try." he said softly as he kicked the ball over to Remy who served it back over to Piotr. Pitor hit the ball forcefully sending it flying between Rogue and Remy, forcing them both to make a dive for it. Rogue fell first, then Remy atop her.  
  
" Ahhhhhhh!" Rogue cried as Remy's eyes went wide. Her head became dizzy and clouded with Remy's thoughts as each second passed. Remy managed to roll off of her and slowly shook it off.  
  
" Are you ok?" Rogue asked as she made her way over towards Remy He simply groaned and shugged. " I'll be fine." He then handed her the ball, which instantly began to glow in her hands.  
  
" Merde!" She cursed in French. Remy rushed over to her and placed his hands upon the ball stopping the flow of the kinetic charge. " Come on Remy think you need to sit dis' one out." 


	7. Chapter Seven: Unstable Nights

Unstable Nights  
  
Rogue gazed blankly up at the starry skies as she rested upon the rooftop of the institute. Her eyes slowly collapsed as she released a grunt of frustration, the Cajun's thoughts swimming strongly through her already complex mind. She grew distracted by such thought noise that she hadn't even noticed the rather loud footfalls that now approached her now did she sense one leaning over her. Her eyes parted slowly as she jumped to find Remy leaning over her.  
  
" You ok?" He asked as he sat down beside her and looked over to her perplexed face with an expression of concern. She only shrugged it off and smirked.  
  
" Oh so, de , gente, express concern for me now?" Rogue said with a distinct Cajun accent. Remy frowned at her as she mimicked him and shook his head.  
  
" Dat's cold Chere."  
  
Rogue looked a bit surprised at Remy's response.  
  
" What'd ah do?" she asked softly in a genuine tone of confusion.  
  
Remy now looked to her with more concern. " Come on, we goin' to see de' professor."  
  
With that he grabbed Rogue by the gloved hand and led her inside the house, heading straight for Charles' room.  
  
" Remy stop, Ah can handle you by mahself." She said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
Remy then realized why she was struggling. " Tell me..what memories do you have?" He said in a warm tone as he gently embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to sooth her troubled mind, he only hoped by verbally expressing her issues it helped, if not he was still going to speak with the professor.  
  
" Ah know how to speak French now and Ah know how ta pickpocket.Ah remember dat' kids at de Guild used to call you a demon. Ya father's name is Jean." Rogue trailed off as she slipped Remy's wallet into her pocket, he quickly took her hand and narrowed his eyes at her. " Get a grip Chere.just try to forget about what you learned."  
  
Rogue handed him back his wallet and shook her head before bursting into tears, it was too much for her to handle so she fainted in his arms.  
  
" Merde." He said as he carried her to the Professor's room and pounded on his door.  
  
Charles answered looking to Remy with concern as he held Rogue.  
  
" What happened to her?"  
  
" She made contact wit' me earlier an' it stuck wit' her.it was too much an so she just fainted."  
  
" Well I hope for her sake that your past was a cheery one, she has absorbed so many burdens from others that it has been taking a toll upon her lately.Well come on lets get her down to Sick Bay.  
  
Charles led the way as Remy followed carrying the fragile girl in his arms. His face grew solemn as he looked down to her and shook his head, as a sense of guilt washed over him. He knew that he should have reported it right away but she seemed unaffected and so did she but perhaps she was masking it to hide her vulnerability. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Good Morning

Good Morning  
  
Rogue awoke to a pounding headache and a world of dizziness as she found herself staring into the eyes of the devilish Cajun. She jumped back slightly and sighed as she ran her fingers lightly through her hair.  
  
" Ever heard of personal space?"  
  
Remy frowned at her cruel joke and smirked. " Aww Remy jus' concerned and he likes watchin' you sleep Ma Chere." He then flashing a charming grin that melted Rogue's icy exterior.  
  
" Ah'm fine as you can see." She sassed him.  
  
Remy moved within inches of her lips and spoke in a sultry tone that would send chills up any woman's spine. " Maybe Remy should personally examine you." He whispered with a wink.  
  
Rogue blushed brightly before scolding him, just in time for Logan to step in and check her status.  
  
" Hey Bayou step away from the lady.what did I tell you about trying to look down her hospital gown?" Logan said with a gruff yet playful tone.  
  
Remy obeyed reluctantly and continued to grin at her with a devious smile " Later Chere.Remy always keep his promises." He let the words linger in the air for a moment or two before he turned upon his heel and left the room with quietly.  
  
" Are all these tests necessary?" Rogue asked as Hank stepped in with a syringe, needle and rubber band. Rogue never was fond of needles nor was she of medical facilities.  
  
" Yes, they are Rogue, it's for your own good." Xavier said as he wheeled in and sat beside her bed.  
  
" Is everything ok mentally? Can you still hear other voices?" His tone was of a genuine concern.  
  
Rogue sighed as she rolled her shoulders. " Ah can still hear a few, mainly Remy's.Ah think it really will be fine." She answered in a hasty tone as Hank slipped the needle into her vein and began to draw blood. She shot the blue man a glare that could turn Medusa to stone, but hank simply laughed.  
  
" I don't deserve that Rogue and you know it." He said with a laid back tone.  
  
Hank slowly removed the needle and pulled off the vile and headed to the research lab.  
  
" What's he doin' dat for anyway?" She demanded with an angry tone as she rubbed her arm in self-pity.  
  
" He may be on a break through for your powers however he won't know for a few weeks, now then please get some rest and I'll arrange for someone to bring you breakfast shortly."  
  
" Really?" She then calmed herself as she rested upon the bed and sighed as the professor changed the subject. " I appreciate it professor."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Seductive Sticky Buns

Seductive Sticky Buns  
  
" Wake up." A voice said softly.  
  
The scent of sweet sticky buns and bacon greeted Rogue's nose forcing her to part her eyes as she looked up. Gambit waved the bun beneath her nose once more and smirked.  
  
" If you don't eat wha' I cooked for you den I'll eat it myself." Remy said as he eyed the frosted cinnamon bun.  
  
" You spoke in first person, why?" Rogue asked softly as she took the succulent bun from his hands and took a bite from it.  
  
" Well my little Eve, you fell for my seiferish ways so Remy suppose he should answer dat, but he don't honestly know why.maybe he comfortable around you. "  
  
" Mmmm." She moaned deeply. " Where'd you buy these?!"  
  
Remy looked slightly insulted.  
  
" Remy a bonified cook thank you very much Chere."  
  
Rogue looked a bit surprised and licked her lips slowly. " Ah'm sorry Ah just never met a man dat could cook, just surprised me. These are really good though."  
  
" Remy full of suprises." He said with a cocky smirk as he watched Rogue practically molest the bun until every last bite was gone.  
  
Rogue gently grasped the glass of Juice Remy had brought in, slowly bringing it to her lips when it began to glow with a gentle pink aura. Remy's eyes widened as he placed his fingers upon the glass and voided the charge.  
  
" Rogue are you ok?" He asked with a gentle tone as he gently wrapped his arms around the now disoriented girl. " Has anyone ever stuck with you this long?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Rogue shook it off and tried to sit up but Remy just continued to hold her. " Ah think it is the last of you trying to get out of mah system.but you know what would make me feel betta sug?" She asked.  
  
Remy quirked a brow. " A kiss from Remy?" He said with a hint of hope.  
  
Rogue smirked, " Maybe but that last bun is sitting on the plate and getting cold."  
  
Remy handed it over to her and watched her molest with great interest shaking his head. " Remy cookin' for you from now on if you like a basic bun dis much."  
  
Author: Bwahahahha iuendos and molesting sticky buns. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Dark Dangeroom

Dark Danger Room  
  
Author: So I've decedied to go by Jade for now on, Author just sounds so boring. But do to the begging and pleading of Calliann I am going to update. Seems I made people quite upset with my little teasing cliff hanger in Seductive Sticky Buns! Hhahahaha I have succeeded in my mission. I have made you beg. Just kidding! Oh but this chapter is full of Remy's beloved inuendos and uncomfortable sexual tension. So without further interrption.I present Dark Dangeroom.  
  
After a few days of rest Rogue found herself training in the Dangeroom at level five, when Remy waltzed in, ducking just as a flying disc came towards his head.  
  
" Dis child's play chere.you need to work on your defense." He said as he watched her from afar.  
  
She was dressed in a tank top, a pair of spandex pants; which clung to her defined legs and a pair of combat boots. She looked over to Remy who was dressed in a white undershirt, black sweatpants, and a pair of Adidas tennies. ( yummy visual.) Rogue eyed him for a moment, almost being sliced by an oncoming flying disc before she threw herself to the floor.  
  
Remy stepped over to the manual and turned off the simulation and smirked as he activated the one on one sequence and took out his retractable bo staff and tossed it to her. He then took out a spare and extended it. " On guard Chere." He said as he ran towards her and launched himself with the poll; soaring through the air like a bird. Rogue watched in pure marvel as he came down to earth in her direction. " EVADE CHERE!" Remy commanded. Rogue awoke from her daydream and somersaulted out of harms way as Remy gracefully landed upon his feet and smirked.  
  
" Not bad Chere.but Remy think you an I should have a lil' more one on one." He whispered with his Chesire cat grin.  
  
" Now why do you say dat?" Rogue scolded fakely.  
  
The lights then cut, all part of the program. Rogue put up her guard but soon felt a pole pressing up against her neck.  
  
" Dat's why." Remy uttered into her ear.  
  
Rogue could feel the crimson burn upon her cheeks as she caught a glint of his diabolic eyes glowing in the abyss of black; oddly she found herself lured to it as if she were in a state of trance. Her heart fluttered slightly as Remy lingered there, holding her carefully so that he would not make any flesh to flesh contact.  
  
" Enjoyin' dis', no?" He spoke casually.  
  
Rogue once again broke from her trance and started to move away but Remy held onto her firmly.  
  
" No need to run Chere.I don't bite." He chuckled in amusement.  
  
" If I didn't know better I would guess that you're an assassin." Rogue muttered.  
  
" Close Chere, but no prize for you; Remy a thief and an excellent one at dat." His voice hinted with a bit of pride.  
  
" Hmmm so dats why your so damn sneaky then." Rogue laughed.  
  
" Hey you haven't stolen anything from me have you? Is that why you've been hanging around me lately?!" She said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Remy quickly closed them and looked away, " No not at all chere. "  
  
" Then why'd ya just look away?" Her voice held an accusing tone to it as she questioned the sly Cajun.  
  
" You were scared when you saw dem in the dark last time remember?" He said, his voice now slightly melancholy.  
  
" Yeah, but I ain't scared now so open them it ain't necessary to hide them." She said cooly. " Never would have guessed you to be the insecure type anyway." She jested  
  
" Never would have guessed you to be the endearing type." Remy shot back sarcastically.  
  
" Ah guess that was fair." Rogue said pretending as if his words truly penetrated her.  
  
Remy smirked as the lights cut back on. " Gotta work on your acting Chere and I'll see you next session."  
  
She happily watched Remy's backside as he exited the danger room before sitting down and running her fingers through her dark auburn locks and shook her head.  
  
Jade: I think I that was one of my favorite chapters to write along with Seductive Sticky Buns..there is more to come, muhahahaha and your gonna love it! R/R please! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Early Morning

Early Morning  
  
Jade: yay more yummy visuals in this chapter.and some of that sexual tension which we all crave, but this chapter is a teaser leading to A Tango which follows right after this chapter. Man I have a lot of morning titles..oh well, here's the fic.  
  
Rogue was roused abruptly from her slumber when Logan pounded relentlessly upon her door.  
  
" Go away! It's four am!" She screamed furiously.  
  
" I know and you have training so get up before I drag you out of there!" Logan demanded as he released an audible growl and extended his claws impatiently.  
  
Rogue stumbled out of her bed and tossed off her clothes rapidly, putting on a pair of black leggings along with a black sports bra, gray sweatshirt and a pair of tennis shoes; she then headed out the door grabbing her gloves and slipping them on as she exited the bedroom.  
  
" Mmm good mornin' Chere." An alluring voice cooed in her ear.  
  
Rogue jumped and turned around to find the zombie, formerly known as Remy standing behind her. A sly grin crossed her lips as she enjoyed the moment, eyeing the shirtless teen. Oddly he appeared more attractive with his bed- head and sexy morning voice which was an octave lower than usual. She watched as Remy rubbed his eyes slowly and stood upon his tiptoes to stretch his numb legs out.  
  
" Logan let you change at least." Remy grumbled irritably.  
  
Rogue giggled at his angry comment before continuing on towards the dangeroom. The playboy tilted his head to the side as he watched her backside intently and whispered to himself. " Even better den' coffee."  
  
" All right boys and girls," Logan said with an amount of unusual enthusiasm for the hour. Rogue shot him an icy glare as well as Remy, Kurt and Kitty. " Today, I mean this morning we will be practicing one on one, until only one student is left and then they will have to battle me. Rogue and Remy the computer drew your names at random so you're up first, no holds bar." The two sleepy teenagers stumbled into the center of the dangeroom and faced each other. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Tap Dance

A Tap Dance  
  
Jade: So I have to put up a disclaimer here. I do not own, write, produce, have anything to do with.Chicago. I am using he title though because I thought of Richard Gere doing that tap dance scene when he was speaking to the press when I wrote this chapter for Remy and Rogue's fight. So if you've seen the movie I hope I've given you a visual...I love Chicago. Oh without further interruption I give you.A Tap Dance  
  
A devious smile crossed Remy's lips as Rogue stood there for a moment before advancing him rapidly. He held his ground until she was within a foot of him and obliged her by stepping aside as she threw her weight for a tackle, falling roughly to the ground. Remy offered his hand to her as an act of chivalry as well as a jest, which the hotheaded southern belle took offense to easily. Enraged, Rogue dove towards his midsection; tackling him towards the ground. Remy grabbed her by the wrists with his gloved hands as he rolled her over so he was pinning her. His lips slowly lowered so they were parallel to her right ear, " If Remy win, he take you on a nice date and if de Rogue win den Remy answer any questions she have.." Rogue growled as she brought her knee towards his groin, Remy's eyes widened as he watched her movements and swiftly sprang from her form, landing a few feet away upon his feet.  
  
" Lil too close to de jewels chere, dat was mean." He said as he took out a handful of cards and began to charge them up. " Sorry sugah," Rogue said heartlessly. " Well den sorry in advance." Remy muttered before he tossed the cards in Rogue direction. She fell back into a series of back flips as she dodged all but the king of hearts, which blew up against her stomach sending her flying back. Luckily, the impact was only strong enough to burn a hole through her mid section area of her shirt and nothing else.  
  
" Mah favorite sweatshirt!"  
  
" Gray isn't your color Chere." Remy cooed seductively as he advanced her then slid down, knocking her off her feet and onto her bum. Rogue fell with a thud then found herself pinned once again by Remy, but this time he used his legs to pin hers.  
  
" Where's de referee?" He joked as he brought his lips close to her and gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
Rogue bellowed in fury as she elevated her fist and struck him clean against the side of his head. Remy growled at this act and pressed his hands upon her arms, pinning her against the cold tile.  
  
" Y' know how sexy you are when you mad Chere? Dis whole exercise turnin' Remy on."  
  
"Go to hell Cajun!" she snapped at him as she squirmed beneath him.  
  
" Only if you ride down dere shot gun wit' me."  
  
Rogue began to struggle less beneath his hold falling into a state of tranquility as he used his empathy abilities to soothe her shrew like soul. Before she knew it the time was called and Remy was declared the victor.  
  
" Pick you up tomorrow at eight den', oh and wear something nice. " He whispered into her ear before letting her up reluctantly, offering his hand to her once more. She shunned it as she quickly rose to her feet and punched him in the gut before storming out of the dangeroom. " She a fun lil' spitfire." Remy said as he looked to Logan " Alright, who's next?"  
  
Jade: hehehe* watches Richard Gere strike his finishing pose. *And with that, the tap dance is concluded..R/R folks I really need those reviews! I loved writing this chapter. it waseven more fun than writing Seductive Sticky Buns and Dark Dangeroom. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Shopping! Finally!

Jade: Bwahahahahahahhahaha oh the horror, the terror.Rogue has to go.shopping?  
  
Shopping?  
  
A day after her little encounter with Remy, Rogue found herself wandering through a sea of colorful dresses at Macys. She didn't even know why she was compelled to keep her forced agreement with the Cajun, but at least she could enjoy leading the boy on at the very least. ' The day I fall for that panty charmer is the day hell freezes over.' Rogue thought to herself smugly as she found herself naturally drawn to a more conservative dress. She then shook her head and ignored it as she lifted a beautiful emerald dress. " Wow only a hundred?" She asked herself in surprise. " And it's my size.is it Christmas?" " No but I want know what your doing here." A familiar feminine voice said from behind her.  
  
" Oh umm hi Jean, umm just shopping."  
  
" For a date?" She asked with a playfully quirked brow  
  
" What makes you think that?" Rogue swallowed hard as she looked over her shoulder to the redhead.  
  
" Just a hunch, I mean you don't normally buy a number like that unless your going out for a night on the town.so I guess you gave Remy a chance?"  
  
" No, I am forced to go." Rogue answered sharply.  
  
" Sure you are." Jean teased letting her words linger in the air.  
  
" I think that dress will be perfect, why don't you go try it on?" Jean asked  
  
" And I'll go find you some gloves."  
  
" Fine.." Rogue said as she headed off to the dressing room reluctantly.  
  
After stripping several layers of clothing off Rogue slowly pulled on the silky green dress, zipping it gingerly. She couldn't help but admire the way it hugged her womanly figure, flattering every inch of her body.  
  
" Let me see!"  
  
" No way!"  
  
The door then flew open as Jean looked to Rogue. " You're buying that!" She stated as she handed her a pair of white gloves.  
  
" No I am not."  
  
" Yeah you are.even if I have to pay for it but your buying that dress and that's final."  
  
Rogue saw the determination in her eyes and decided not to fight against her any longer so she submitted.  
  
" Man your really gonna give him a run for his money." Jean grinned  
  
" Why are you here anyway?"  
  
" Well Scott and I are going out to a nice restaurant in a few nights so I came to get a dress, and a few umm other things."  
  
" Uh huh, look at you Jean trying to be naughty. "  
  
" I prefer to call it accessorising."  
  
" Whatever, you came to get some slinky lingerie."  
  
" AND A DRESS!" Jean almost yelled.  
  
Rogue laughed as she saw Jean's cheeks burn brightly.  
  
" Whatever, anyway I am gonna get changed back and pay if you don't mind, can I borrow your shoes though? I really don't feel like wasting anymore of my time or money on Gumbo."  
  
" Sure but I am gonna do your hair." Jean insisted as Rogue unzipped her dress and slipped back on her bulky sweater and pants then her gloves and shoes.  
  
" Fine."  
  
" By the way I saw a really nice number in the " accessory " department, it ain't too naughty but I think it will do so I'll show you before I check out."  
  
" Thanks." Jean said as Rogue stepped out and lead the way.  
  
Meanwhile across town. ((Sorry I added this and I just could not resist!))  
  
" So sorry, excuse me." Scott stated as he bumped into someone on the street. The contents inside of his paper bag spilling out onto the concrete.  
  
" It's ok homme, oh hey Scott, let me help you with dese.." Remy grew quiet as he picked up a book and handed it to him. " Karma Sutra books?"  
  
Scott snatched it from his hand.  
  
Remy lifted a bottle of Sensual Body Oil and smirked. " And Love Lotion."  
  
Scott was even more red then his Ruby glasses.  
  
" My my, don' we have a busy night."  
  
Remy then picked up several other items which spilled from the bag including a massage book, another sex book, a blindfold, some handcuffs and a cop hat.  
  
" What kind of things you and Jean be doin' Scott!" Remy burst out into laughter as Scott stuffed them all back into the bag.  
  
" Please don't tell anyone."  
  
" Dunno Remy migh' forget you beggin him."  
  
Scott forked over $ 20.00.  
  
" Man handcuffs, dats awful hard ta keep secret homme." Remy said as he accepted the twenty and raised his brow. Scott scowled and handed him another twenty.  
  
" Thank you kindly my frien' an' Remy won' tell nobody.jus have fun with your little naughty kit." He said as he began to wander off.  
  
Jade: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes I had to shatter the image of the wholesome couple.bunch of closet freaks! Hehe I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. Stay tuned because coming up is..the DATE! * scary music plays and a girl shrieks in the background8 Will it be a disaster or a dream?! * Sounds all cheese in an announcer voice. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Unforgettable

Unforgettable?  
  
Rogue groaned as Jean attacked her with a blush brush , adding rose to her cheeks. Kitty gently put on Rogue's lipstick for her as Jean took a break from her make up. Kitty finished up the job as Jean gently put up Rogue's hair into a glamorous bun, securing it with bobby pins. Kitty giggled in amusement.  
  
"A very different look for you."  
  
Rogue said nothing as Jean sprinkled a little glitter in her hair then helped Rogue with her silver choker. Kitty fetched her shoes and slid them on her feet and handed her a matching purse and finally her gloves.  
  
" Wow, A real temptress." A husky voice said from the doorway.  
  
All three girls looked up to see Remy, dressed nicely in a traditional black and white double breasted suit. He wore a red solid tie which accented his crimson orbs nicely as well as his auburn locks which he allowed to hang freely.  
  
" Hmmm what'd I say to deserve de' silent treatment?"  
  
The girls quickly broke from their shocked state and helped Rogue up.  
  
" Have fun Rogue, and Remy don't try anything too radical." Kitty teased. Jean nodded her head in agreement.  
  
" No promises der filles." He teased casually  
  
Remy offered Rogue his elbow, which she slyly accepted. " Umm, thanks."  
  
" Damn Yankees, you actually thankin' me for my southern hospitality." He bantered as he lead her outside the mansion.  
  
" We won' be takin' de bike tonigh'.wouldn't wanna ravage dat porcelin image of you.so we'll be takin' dis instead."  
  
Remy held the keys in his hand and gently pressed the unlock button to a Ferrari Modena. ( * drool* Ferrari. * sounds like a zombie*)  
  
" De heck, where'd ya get de."  
  
Remy brought his finger to his lips.  
  
" Thieves never tell where their income comes from. Better to not ask where de money from, just relax and enjoy de evening."  
  
" If ya say so but if Ah get arrested then Ah am gonna kick your ass."  
  
A diobolic grin flashed across his lips as he climbed into the car after opening the door for Rogue.  
  
" Den Remy would just pin you, Chere you got off easy last time but next time Remy may be more playful."  
  
Rogue blushed at his comment while Remy started the engine and backed out before ripping the pavement from the ground by his Godly speed.  
  
A trip that took twenty now only was five. Remy spun a 360 into a parallel parking spot and laughed at Rogue's fearful face.  
  
" Sorry Remy just havin' some fun.I promise I won't drive dat way on de way back." He whispered, then took her hand into his and lightly kissed the satin material.  
  
All the rage that was ready to explode suddenly dissolved within an instant. ' Damn him' she thought to himself. Remy then exited the car and walked around opening the door for her, offering his hand. Rogue shakily accepted it as she stepped out of the car. All thoughts were quickly forgotten as she stepped into the classy five star resturaunt, complete with dancing floor and live jazz band.  
  
" Like,?"  
  
" Uh huh." Rogue squeaked out as her eyes wandered whimsically. She was quickly brought back to reality when Remy began to speak with the hostess, who grew quite smitten with the attractive Cajun.  
  
" Reservations for LeBeau."  
  
" Party of two?" She asked, her eyes dazzling as he charmed her.  
  
" Qui, Cherie, qui.just the two of us love birds."  
  
The color drained from the waitress' face while Rogue's face flushed.  
  
" This way." The woman grumbled as she lead them towards a booth near the dance floor and band.  
  
The cute couple took their seats at the cozy booth as Rogue began to read over the menu.  
  
" May I take your drink orders? "  
  
" Best white wine in de house please."  
  
The waitress nodded as she took the order and excused herself.  
  
" So Chere.what you be getting' on de menu.anything look good or just me?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes slightly and ignored his comment, knowing it was true though. Remy looked unusually sharp.  
  
" Chicken Alfredo for me hun."  
  
" Remy gonna get some tenderloin."  
  
The waitress returnedshortly with the wine bottle and two flute glasses. She carefully set them upon the tabe and poured the sweet beverage into eah glass then laced it in a near by ice bucket.  
  
" Are you two ready to place your order?"  
  
" Qui madame.de belle will have chicken alfredo and I wil have de pork tenderloin." The waitress nodded as she jotted it all down and smiiled. I'll have it out asap." She then excused herself once more while she placed the order. Remy slowly raised his glass and Rogue lifted hers, slightl baffled.  
  
" To de beautiful belle infront of me." He chuckled softly.  
  
" To the charmer." She replied back as she let her glass lightly clink against his and took a sip.  
  
" So Chere.care to dance?"  
  
" Umm I think ah'll pass on that one Sug."  
  
" But why? Come on bet you a wonderful dancer."  
  
" Nah I am not actually."  
  
" Den let Remy teach you Chere."  
  
Author: Oh no..dancing lessons.what could possibly go wrong in our next chapter.nothing or everything.muhahahahhahahahahhaha! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dance Floor Dilemmas

Dance Floor Dilemmas...  
  
Jade: MUHAHAHAHHA! Now I just had to throw in a dance scene...but not just the slow sweet kind....here comes some swing!  
  
" Ok Rogue, dis a real basic waltz...1-2-3, 1-2-3...." Remy stated as he shuffled his feet to the counts slowly so she could watch.  
  
" Now you try Chere..." Rogue nodded and performed the first two steps beautifully, the third step however she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards, slamming her bum against the wooden floor.  
  
Remy smiled but did not laugh at all much to Rogue's relief. He already knew how brave she was just for coming onto the floor in front of other people; it would be cruel to mock her efforts no matter how amusing they were. Remy smiled kindly to her and offered his hand. Rogue slowly accepted it as she rose to her feet, using her free hand to rub her backside.  
  
" Can Remy kiss it an' make it better?" He asked with a playful grin. Rogue just smirked.  
  
" Now now, only been on this date for forty five minutes or so and your mind is already in the gutter? I'm offended Mr. Lebeau." She spoke with false disgust. Remy roared with laughter then kissed her hand gently.  
  
" My apologies, please forgive my ways..." He pleaded with his evil pup eyes.  
  
" I suppose I can..." Remy then placed a hand upon her hip and held her hand as he began to perform the waltz with her.  
  
" 1-2-3, 1-2-3...you getting it Chere..." Her timing was slightly off but she was performing the dance decently enough much to her surprise. Once the song ended a swing song began to blare from the band as an expression of pure delight washed over Remy's face; he was an excellent swing dancer.  
  
" Care to give this a try?" He asked her as he motioned to the couple going all out.  
  
" Oh no I don't think I..." Remy smirked. " Just one lil try?" He was not going to let her degrade herself.  
  
" O...k.." With her consent given Remy spun her out then began to show her how to do the Charleston. (Ok I am a huge jazz dork and I love swing dancers and if you've ever seen people get crazy when they do the Charleston it gets pretty wild, their' legs and arms are flying everywhere it's really amazing they don't fall on their ass... if you haven't seen he Charleston then picture the Jitter bug. Also just a reminder I am 16 lmao!* feels old for admiring the old school dances*)  
  
Once Rogue became comfortable with what Remy had taught her Remy pulled out all the stops, his arms went flying everywhere, and his feet didn't even appear to touch the floor after a while. He then spun a circle around Rogue and grabbed her in his hands and slid her beneath him then raised her over his head and grinned. Several onlookers began to applaud causing Rogue to blush brightly. She had no idea Remy was that talented. The song ended and Remy flashed a grin to her before looking back to the table. The food had arrived.  
  
" Ready to go calm things down?" He inquired as he offered his arm to her. She took it and smiled as they walked back towards the table.  
  
Jade: Yay dancing! Woot....heh stick around for the next chapter....Rogue becomes Star Struck! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Star Struck!

Star Struck?!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not related to Sting, nor do I know him personally, these words are not his and all the events that take place with him in this chapter are fictional. Also I don't own X-men, etc etc.  
  
" So Cherie, are you enjoying your evening with me so far?" Gambit questioned as he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
" Of course I am, only an ungrateful bitch wouldn't be having a good time right now Remy...Oh my Gosh!"  
  
" What?" The auburn haired man asked as he watched Rogue suddenly pale.  
  
" It's him..."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The man a few tables back, it's...it's Sting." (( I'm sorry, I know Rogue and Remy are older so I was looking for a male artist who sang about love, plus he's quite attractive, no matter how old he is and his music is incredible so no flames!))  
  
Sting smiled as he saw Rogue stealing a glance at him.  
  
" Oh my gosh he looked at me..."  
  
" Be right back Cherie." Remy stated as he slowly rose from his seat and approached the singer's table.  
  
" After a few words with the artist and his security Sting rose from his table and approached Rogue."  
  
" Hello there darling, your beau told be you're quite a fan and asked me to come over here and give you an autograph."  
  
Rogue was too shocked for words to even escape her lips as she heard his smooth English accent wash over her susceptible ears.  
  
" Do you have a pen? I'm afraid I left mine back at the hotel..." Marie quickly shuffled through her purse and pulled out her ball point pen and a white tablet from her purse and handed it over to him with trembling hands.  
  
" What's your name sweetheart?"  
  
" M-marie..."  
  
" Lovely name." Sting replied as he signed away on the piece of white paper and handed it back to her after a moment. He then took her hand and gently kissed her upon the fingertips before excusing himself. Marie watched him place the tablet and pen down upon the table as he walked back to his own and blushed brightly. Remy rejoined her a few moments later with two tickets in his hand.  
  
" Front row..." Remy said with a rather proud smile plastered upon his face.  
  
" Are those....Sting tickets?!"  
  
" Yes indeed, with backstage passes as well, I'm guessing that your schedule for tomorrow evening suddenly was completely freed up right?"  
  
" Uh...uh huh..." Marie said, still star struck as she held sting's autograph gently in her hands.  
  
" Is this a nice first date Cherie?"  
  
" No.."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's fantastic!"  
  
" Oh, thank goodness for a moment there you had me terrified for a moment."  
  
" I don't think I'll ever wash my hand again..."  
  
Remy chuckled softly at that remark. A small rumble escaped both of their stomachs. " Well let's eat Cherie..." Remy said with a smile as he started on his meal. Rogue nodded and followed in suit.  
  
' What a wonderful night...' Rogue thought to herself.  
  
Jade: * dodges bullets* I know I know I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!! * knees tremble* read and review....* swallows* Please don't kill me. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Guy and Girl Talk

Girl And Guy Talk  
  
"So how was it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Did he make any moves on you?" Jubilee questioned.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Jean mused.  
  
"Did he hold your hand?" Storm inquired.  
  
"Did talk dirty to you in French?!" Jubilee asked  
  
"Tell us Rogue tell us!" The women asked.  
  
"Damn y'all are some nosy gals now ain't y'all."  
  
"He better have been a perfect gentleman." Logan said as he leaned agaisnt the entrance of Rogue's dorm.  
  
"He was trust me y'all..." Rogue said softly.  
  
"And no he didn't try anything fast, I don't remember if he held my hand, and no he didn't talk smut to me in French because he knows I can understand the language. He did get me sting tickets for tonight though and on top of that he introduced me to the singer himself."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jean, Storm and Logan asked suddenly.  
  
"The Sting? As in the former Police lead singer." Logan said in shock. Rogue nodded her head dreamily.  
  
"Who's sting?" Kitty and Jubilee asked. The adults shot the two teenie boppers a glare so sharp it could have cut a diamond in half.  
  
"So we're going out again tonight...to the concert."  
  
"Lucky girl." Storm said with a frown upon her face, she loved Sting.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So tell me, did you get some?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Did you treat her like a lady?" Piotr demanded.  
  
"You didn't try to do anything stupid did you?" Bobby accused.  
  
"Do tell Remy." Scott said softly as he watched Remy squirm from the sudden interrogation that was taking place in his bedroom.  
  
"Did you speak the language of love?" Kurt mused as he hung from a lighting fixture.  
  
"Merde, it's 8:30 am in the morning get the fuck off of my bed!" Remy snapped, he was never truly a morning person but a combination of an early awakening and twenty questions mixed like oil and water.  
  
"I treated her with kindess and chivalry, so no Pyro, I didn't lay her, yes I did treat her like a lady Piotr, no I didn't do anything stupid Bobby and yes I tried to woo her a bit with my french whenever I could but since she knows the language it really doesn't earn me brownie points. Just because I have the reputation of being a player doesn't mean dat I always am now does it! Now get out!" Remy yelled as he drew a few cards from a fresh pack upon his nightstand and proceded to charge them.  
  
"Whoa, we were just leaving..." Bobby said as he got up and dashed out of the room; along with the rest of the nosy crew.  
  
"Yes, you were weren't you, let me help." He said as he drew the Ace of Spades, allowing it's potential energy to become Kinetic as he charged it and tossed it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Jade: Dodges bullets. Ok I will write more on this I promise...I kinda forgot I wrote more on this story a long time ago and just...never...got...around...to...ummmm....ummmm....posting. Please don't kill me. The important thing is that I found it ok? Please please please read and review! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Time Goes By

Time Goes By  
  
After a night listening to Sting and touring the backstage area, a few picnics, ice skating which Remy despised and some fishing the two southerners became much closer than before. It saddened Remy's heart when he saw a longing gaze in Rogue's eyes, he knew she craved for touch. He did the very best he could to try and fufull her need for it, constantly dressing in long sleeves, despite the temperatures, always wearing gloves and oddly ne now carried around a sheer scarf, which the other X-men found to be quite pequiliar. Remy was determined not to allow her to push him away over something as trivial as touch, he was resourceful man and could find many ways around it if she simply opened her mind and allowed him to. Then it happened...  
  
"Chere....come down to de hot tub wit me? Remy real sore and he need de jacoozie but he'd also like some company...so grab your bikini and come down."  
  
Pain instantly filled her eyes as she heard this. Before she could speak a word of protest Remy placed a gloved finger to her lips and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Save de argument because I heard it a thousand times...now I don dressed covered from head to toe so pay de favor back and let me see your beautiful skin in a bikini Chere..."  
  
Rogue vanished for a few moments and returned in a burgundy bikini . Remy's eyes widened as he began to absent mindedly charge jacoozie he was in.  
  
"Remy are ya glowin' or are ya just happy to see me..."  
  
Remy suddenly realized what he was doing and withdrew his charge. "Sorry chere..." he said softly as he motioned for her to enter the warm water. Once she entered they talked casually. Slowly Remy began to slip closer to Rogue undetected.  
  
One wrong manuver and her hand accidently brushed against his knee sending an electrifying pain through his system as he felt his energy being drained. Rogue desperately tried to pull her hand away but only managed to do so after a few seconds of contact had passed. The Cajun was now slipping down into the water. Rogue felt her head flood with a wave of new thoughts and a powerful persona. She mentally cursed herself as she reached down and lifted Remy's body from the water, which only caused more of his life force to be drained away. ' Why didn't I wear gloves! Why didn't I cover up!' She mentally screamed before she fainted upon the concrete.  
  
Jade: Read and review, and don't kill the author. 


	19. Chapter Ninteen: Rough Morning

A Rough Morning.  
  
"Chere....come on wake up..."  
  
Rogue's eyes slowly parted as she found her eyes staring into a pair of red and brown eyes. She was instantly startled by Remy's tall figure looming over, Oddly the slender man leapt back.  
  
"Mon Dieu!"  
  
"What?! What is it what's wrong....ugh my head hurts..." She mumbled as she curled up into a small bed.  
  
Remy recovered from his shock and sat upon the infirmary bed and gently ran his gloved hands through her soft tendrils.  
  
"Your eyes kinda sexy like dat." She said with a sly grin.  
  
"M-my eyes?"  
  
Remy handed her a mirror.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Rogue gasped sharply as she looked in the mirror and stared into a pair of red on black eyes. Oddly a tingling sensation came over her hands as she continued to stare at her self. The mirror began to glow brightly as the kinetic energy began to increase.  
  
"Chere..." Remy whispered as he removed a single glove and gently placed it upon the mirror and withdrew the charge.  
  
"Best you stay close wit me today...don' want you blowin' up de mansion..."  
  
"That ain't funny!"  
  
"Who's laughing" he shot back half-serious.  
  
"I want to talk to you bub....NOW!" A voice roared from the entrance of the infirmary.  
  
Remy slowly stood from her bed with his hands up as if he had a pistol pointed at his back then bowed at his love before he exited the room.  
  
Logan looked over to Rogue before he shut the door and led Remy into the Danger Room.  
  
"Look bub, your nothing but trouble for her. I know your type and I don't want a womanizer breaking her fragile heart so I suggest you stay away from her...."  
  
"Maybe dat for her to decide non?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me Gumbo trash....I have heard stories here and there when I was in Louisiana. If you don't think that I don't know anything about you then you're wrong."  
  
"Dat's fine homme, watch me and protect her but I am not gonna leave her alone and she doesn't need protection from me...so stop crippling her and let her live a little." With that said Remy hastily exited the room, leaving a fuming Canadian to trash the numerous levels.  
  
"Hey Gambit are you ok?"  
  
"Hey Stormy "Remy replied as his cold demeanor melted. He always adored the weather witch, oddly she could always make him smile when need be. " I'm fine, jus' a lil' tiff between a snake charmer and a Wolverine."  
  
"Yes, you can't charm Wolverine though,. Is he being over protective of Rogue?" She asked gently as she placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Mon Dieu, we better take you to the Professor Stormy and tell him of de new development."  
  
"What new development?" Her voice filled with alarm and concern.  
  
"Your new psychic powers." He said with a bantering tone.  
  
To this remark he revived a sharp elbow in the gut and a cold glare.  
  
"Come on Stormy, Remy jus' funnin'..."  
  
"No.....Stormy! Remy sorry, no don'!" Remy pleaded as he watched her eyes turn white. Clouds began to form just above his head.  
  
"Mercy Storm please!"  
  
Remy soon found himself soaked to the bone and his hair standing on end.  
  
"Dis mornin' sucks..." he grumbled as Storm walked off.  
  
Jade: Don't kill the author, post reviews for her instead! 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Confessions of a Cautiou...

Confessions of a Cautious Cajun  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Why does everyone always perceive me as de playboy? I know I been around with women in de past, but I never loved any of them. I get so tired of de others being suspicious of me bein' with Rogue. She's different from all de other women I been with. She actually got class, sophistication, intelligence, beauty, grace, strength...I could go on for days. De women I been with in de past are nothing like her, they were simply empty...all I had to do was wave money at dem or flash a smile and de came to me like a kitten to catnip. I want Rogue to realize I won't do her no wrong, I just wish people would stop bringing up my reputation because it is only damaging the progress I am trying to make. I want Rogue to trust me, and vice versa....I want her to feel dat she can love me back. Love, mon dieu, did I really write it? I love Rogue...I barely know her but I wrote it without a thought, once the most non committal person in the world actually stated in history that he loves someone. I love her, but the question is, can she love me back. I know it is gonna take some time but I am willing to wait as long as it takes for her to warm up to me. I only pray dat I will be allowed to have this moment forever. My past ain' pretty and I don' know how she would react to the darker side dat I was once involved in. I jus' wanna be with Rogue so please...let me keep her.  
  
Remington LeBeau  
  
Jade: Yeah I know most guys don't keep journals, but some do...I thought it would be supersweet to write it though.I don't know if I'll do one for Rogue. I always felt kinda bad for Gambit because he was always dogged as the playboy, but when it came down to it if he really loved someone he was very serious about it....even if he did seem to be bantering. Ok and please don't shoot me!! I know I know I know, I have not updated this one in ages!!!! dodges a hail of bullets. Read and Review! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Remy's Powers

Chapter Twenty One: Remy's Powers

Jade: Yes, it is I, Jade! I have returned from the world of hiatus. Dodges mutant powers and bullets of angry readers. I have been receiving reviews recently and so I thought that it might be a good time to start writing again. I really do need to finish this fic and I thank you for being so patient. On with the story.

"Gambit come quickly!" Storm shouted as she poked her head into his bedroom.

"What is it Stormy? Remy havin some journal time an..."

"It's Rogue! Her powers, I mean your powers are out of control. "

Remy jumped off the bed and ran out of his bedroom, following the weather witch's lead. She quickly led him to the medical wing and stopped just infront of the door. The entire room was shimmering with an eerie pink light.

"Merde!" Remy ran in there and gasped as his clothing began to sizzle with kinetic energy.

"Rogue! Rogue, listen! Focus!" He shouted.

' I don't know if I can withdraw a charge dis massive.'

He promptly removed his gloves and placed his fingertips upon the cold tiled floor. Inch by inch the room slowly began to regain its natural coloration as the kinetic charge returned to its inanimate state. Unfortunately he only managed to correct half of the room. The rest he would have to rely on Rogue.

"Cherie, please listen to Remy, close your eyes and think about drawing the energy within you. " Remy's voice began to weaken as he fell knees first onto the ground in fatigue.

"You gotta do dis otherwise de whole house blow up."

(( hehe now for something evil....a cliff hanger. JK))

A few hours later...

Remy's eyes fluttered open, focusing upon a solid white ceiling.

"So you're awake?" A deep voice stated.

"God, dat you? Am I dead?" Remy questioned in wonder.

"Wait no I can' be dead, if I were I would probably be in hell for de sins I committed." He said half jokingly.

"No you're not dead but it was a close call, Rogue barely managed to take back the energy she released. You're body really took a beating by sucking up all of that energy."

"Who talkin to me?"

"It's Wolverine."

Remy nearly jumped out of his skin as he rolled over and fixed his eyes upon the savage man,

"Guess I don't have to worry about you kid." Wolverine said with a small smirk.

"What dat supposed to mean?" The Cajun countered.

"You've been approved."

"Pardon?"

"I approve of you so you don't have to worry about me ripping your throat out every time you come near Rogue." The Canadian then rose and began to exit the medical lab.

"Well thank you oh Mighty One." Gambit snorted as he rolled over and smiled to see Rogue resting in the next bed.

"I'll forget that last sarcastic remark." Wolverine taunted as he shut the door.

"Now dat he gone you can wake up Cherie." Remy cooed.

"How'd ya know?"

"I saw you smirk out of de corner of my eye, how do you feel?"

"Feel like I went though a ten hour training session on level 9 in tha danger room." She croaked.

"Well dat not good. Sorry I caused so much trouble for you. Never thought how dangerous it would be if someone else got hold of my powers." Remy uttered remorsefully.

"It's ok Cajun, nobody's mad at ya Sugah."

"You're eyes back to normal again so we don' have to worry about you blowin' up anything." A small hearty laugh escaped him then caused him to cringe. He also felt like he had been through the same session.

"How did you deal with it?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Deal wit wha Cherie?"

"You're powers, when you first got them..."

"It was very scary Cherie." Remy admitted.

"When did they appear?"

"When I was 9." Remy responded.

"My eyes were always this way since birth but de powers really kicked in when I was nine....I accidentally blew up my bed when I had a nightmare."

Rogue giggled softly causing a smile to form on the Cajun's face.

"My papa and my aun' were mad de next morning because I couldn't tell dem where my bed was. At breakfast I blew up my breakfast bowl and cereal went everywhere. I got grounded. Eventually after things began to mysteriously disappear or explode my family decided to check out what was wrong with me. That was the first contact I had with the professor. At de time I didn' want to join de school so he offered some control sessions and den sent me back wit my papa. Everything was dandy till bout three years ago. "

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"De powers got stronger and my control wen' out de window. Started wearing gloves and several layers of clothing because I would accidentally blow dem up from time to time. Merde that was embarrassing when that happened in school."

"You were NAKED?!" Rogue shouted in shock.

"Didn't mean to I spaced off in french class and boom dere went de clothes..."

"Quite a party trick..." Rogue muttered

"Maybe Remy show you it sometime." His voice was low and seductive.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, after Remy blew things up by accident and did enough property damage to fill three police files Remy decided to come here for some help. And den Remy fell in love wit you." Remy smiled.

Rogue blushed slightly at the ending of his story. "Love ya too Sugah. Didn't know you didn't have total control. Kinda makes me feel better since we're in tha same boat."

"Me too Cherie, now get some rest."

"K Sugah, gonna dream about you blowing up your clothes..."

"Remy definitely be sure to show that sometime."

"Lookin' forward to it."

Jade: Review! Please review! Dodges reader bullets I told you I was sorry for being away! Hehe Remy blowing up his clothes drools


End file.
